Light and Dark
by manga princess
Summary: They thought it was over. But they were wrong. For it's still here and stronger than ever. The darkness. It's focused on someone they least suspect and has buried itself within that digidestined. The results will be disastrous.
1. Average Day

Hello again! I am so sorry I haven't been here. There's just been so much to do and with the fact that I have no internet anymore and I couldn't get here at school for a while… life's just been soooo chaotic! But I'm back and I'm ready to go. Next up, Digimon! This is bound to be better. I'm sure of it! So… let's get started!

* * *

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I don't own this thing.

* * *

_**Underwater. That's where they were. Yet even though they were so close they were not aware of each other. They couldn't see each other. It was too dark to see or sense anything. And yet despite it all, one of them knew the area. They'd been there before. Countless times. It felt so frightening yet so familiar. The plants. The wildlife. The odd feeling of drowning and yet breathing. But now it felt different. Now there was something more. Calling out. Just a little further and it'd be there. Just a little closer and soon it would have…

* * *

**_It was in the middle of the school day and everyone was in school for lunch. Who would those be? TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis, Zyla and Cody. Except that they weren't all sitting together like you'd think. Everyone was at a separate part trying to do their own thing. Kari and TK were already sitting down to eat; Ken and Yolei were in line; Cody and Zyla was helping themselves to some snacks. As for Davis. Well…no one knew where Davis was. Come to think about it, they hadn't seen the guy in a while. And when they did, he never seemed to want to talk. Was anyone worried? Not really. They just chalked it up to Davis's new attitude. 

Zyla and Cody arrived at the table at the same time as Ken and Yolei when the subject was brought up.

"Has anyone seen Davis by the way?" asked Yolei. "It's just that I haven't seen him all day and he usually comes to school."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either." added Cody.

"He didn't show up for gym." noted Ken. "And he's usually the first one there."

"That is weird." mumbled Zyla thoughtfully. "Kari, you did tell Davis about you and TK, right? Because if you didn't and he found out on his own…"

"Don't worry." assured Kari. "I told him. But I don't see why he'd be so moody. It's not like we were ever an item."

"No, but he did like you. A lot." responded Ken.

"And you did tend to… flirt sometimes." agreed Yolei.

"I'm going to see how he's doing." announced Zyla. "If he's depressed he'll definitely need some cheering up. Right?"

"You can try." responded TK. "But it might not work. You know how stubborn Davis gets."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

* * *

Waving to the group, Zyla quickly finished off her ice cream and left the café. _Now I wonder where he is. Maybe at home._ Zyla left the school and walked down the block to a very familiar neighborhood. So familiar in fact that she didn't even pay much attention to where she went before suddenly being at the residence. A bit surprised, the girl simply shrugged her shoulders and rang the doorbell. Moments later, June answered. 

"Hey, June." Zyla greeted.

"Oh, hey, Zyla. How are you?" responded June.

"Fine. Listen, is Davis here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. You can go on up if you want."

"Thanks, I'll make it quick."

Zyla headed up the stairs and knocked on Davis's door. When he didn't answer she called his name then entered. She went in to find him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Davis? You okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Davis. Are you--? You're not still upset about Kari and TK?"

He still didn't answer just turned away and looked out a window.

She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's times like this that I really miss the Digiworld." Davis looked at her in surprise. "Because if there was no one else we could talk to, it was our digimon. I remember when Veemon would always be there to cheer you up. You know, when he wasn't making fun of you. Still, he was a good friend." A pause. "I guess I'll leave you alone."

Zyla headed to the door only to be stopped by his voice.

"I know I probably shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it. I mean, I really liked her, you know?"

"I know."

"Everyone probably thinks I'm acting stupid, huh?"

"Not everyone. I don't. I think it's understandable that you feel that way. Besides, I also know how it feels. Not a soul knows this, but I used to have the biggest crush on TK."

"You did?"

"I did. And on Ken too. But of course, you know how those ended. I was also upset but you know what? I didn't let it get me down. Because when I really think about it, we'd probably have made each other miserable. Don't you think?"

Zyla laughed which in turn got Davis to laugh too.

"Yeah, we'd probably have driven each other crazy. Kari and me."

"Exactly. So…how are you today?"

"I'm cool. Thanks."

"No biggie. Say, you wanna go hang out with the others now? Everyone's been wondering about you."

"Yeah, I'd better get over there and put out any fires."

"Okay, then. I'll see you."

With a smile, Zyla stretched and headed downstairs.

* * *

_**What's happening to me? Where am I? What is this place? It's freezing here. What the hell? I can't see a thing! What is that? A digimon? It's coming closer. Water? Is this water? I can't breathe! Somebody help me!**_

_**Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming. Just hang in there. Don't give up! Just hang on!**_

_**Hurry! Please!**

* * *

_

"Zyla?" 

"Yeah, Davis?"

"I'll see you there, right?"

"Yeah, you'll see me."

"Cool. Take care."

"You too."

* * *

Okay! First chapter, there it goes! I do hope this is good. I thought a quick trip to the future was a pretty good idea. It was in my mind ever since I got a review that actually gave criticism that didn't depress me! OO Maybe I'm maturing. Wow, that sounds cool. All right, I'll get back to you. Read and Review peoples! 


	2. Feeling Weird

Chapter 2 for Digimon! I'm ready! Are you?

* * *

_**Walking underwater. Everything is black yet I can make out everything. The plants and the creatures. They look so strange. But wait! These aren't just regular creatures. These are…digimon! But…something isn't right. They should be red and blue. But I only see black. Like…like…a negative photograph. No! This can't be!**

* * *

_Instantly Zyla's eyes snapped open and her head shot up in surprise as she became aware of someone shaking her arm. "Huh? What? Hmm?" 

"Are you okay?" asked Kari.

"Yeah." responded Zyla. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been dozing off and on ever since we got here."

"She's not the only one." commented TK as he pointed.

For at the same table was Davis who was also sleeping. Cody reached over to wake him and like Zyla, Davis also jumped in surprise.

"Wow." mused Yolei. "You guys must have been up last night. What time did you go to bed?"

"Huh. You know, I can't remember." Zyla answered.

"Me neither." replied Davis.

At this time, two people came in. A boy and a girl. Once the group caught sight of them, they all lit up and reacted in happiness. Zyla actually getting up and hugging them both.

"Hey, Willis! Yuko!" greeted Ken with a grin.

"Hey guys!" They both answered in unison.

"When did you get here?" inquired Zyla when she finally let them go.

"2 days ago." Yuko told her best friend.

Unlike the others, Yuko and Wills actually lived in America. Once high school rolled around, they managed to convince their parents to bring them over to Japan so they could visit for a while.

* * *

Now that the entire digidestined gang was here, everyone decided to do what they planned. Heading to the movies. They'd been at a restaurant waiting for Wills and Yuko. Now that those two had made it, it was the perfect time to get started. Everyone headed into the theater to get seated. The choice was a comedy which Zyla wasn't too fond of. But she always loved a chance to laugh so she was game. They made it just in time to see it start. For a brief stint of concern, Zyla started to worry about Davis again. With TK and Kari an official couple, the two of them were sitting next to each other all cozy and loving just like Ken and Yolei. But it turned out she had nothing to worry about. Davis wasn't paying attention to anything but the screen. Although whether that was a good thing or a bad thing really depended. Pretty soon everyone was completely deep in the movie.

* * *

_**The room grew dark around the kid. No one else could see it though. No one could ever know what they were going through. Then they felt it. Water. Flowing around. It's filling up and soon it will swallow the child completely. Nothing can be done. There are beings in the water. It comes close reaching out its arms. Not in friendship but in violence. It wants to cause pain. It wants to cause pain and no one cares.

* * *

**_Zyla blinked with a start and looked around with a dazed expression. Catching sight of the screen, she noted the credits. Already? Oh no! She must have dozed off. How awful. She couldn't believe she missed it! Now she'd have to wait to see it over. Sighing she got up and left as everyone else did. When they got outside, all her friends were talking up a storm. All except Davis who was looking a bit out of place. She wondered why. She got her answer when Ken asked Davis what he thought about the movie and he confessed he slept through the whole thing. 

"What?" exclaimed the group.

"How could you have slept through it?" asked Ken incredulously.

Davis just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea whatsoever.

"Well that was a waste." complained Yolei. "I hope you don't expect me to tell you what you missed.

Normally, this would be where Zyla would volunteer to explain. It wouldn't have been the first time she did something for Davis that everyone else thought was unnecessary. But now, well she was in the exact predicament. Fortunately—or unfortunately—no one bothered to ask her about it. Not that she ever had much to say about movies anyway. Usually she just said I loved or I hated it. So Zyla didn't exactly mind when no one asked for her opinion.

With the movie over, everyone headed out to eat and relax. While stopping by at a popular fast food joint, they ran into Tai and Matt.

"Hey, you two." greeted TK.

"Hey." greeted Tai and Matt in unison. And then they spotted Willis and Yuko.

"Hi Tai! Matt!" greeted Yuko.

"What's new?" replied Willis.

"Hey! You guys came to Japan?" exclaimed Tai. "How long have you been here?"

"Since 2 days ago." answered Willis. "We wanted to see how you all were since it's been a while."

"And we missed you!" chimed in Yuko.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Matt.

"We decided we needed some time to hang out." answered Kari. "We just finished watching a movie and headed here. Well, some of us did anyway."

"Huh?" questioned Tai.

"Someone," Cody gestured to Davis. "Didn't see the movie. Because he slept through the whole thing."

"No kidding."

Davis was embarrassed. One could tell by the way his cheeks colored and how he avoided eye contact. Not that mention the way he got defensive. But he wasn't the only one. Zyla got defensive on his behalf too.

"Now that you mention it…" she began casually. "I didn't see it either 'cause I fell asleep too."

By this time everyone looked at her in surprise. "You slept through the movie too?" they exclaimed.

"Yep. I don't even remember what it was about." And she gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Weird." Murmured Yuko solemnly. "Very weird."

"Yeah, it's strange though. I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. No matter how hard I tried."

"Just exactly what were you two doing last night anyway?" asked Yolei suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" questioned Zyla and Davis in unison.

"First you both oversleep and meet us an hour late. Then you both doze off and on constantly on the car ride and on the subway at Shinjuku station. And now, you both black out at the movie." Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't have been doing anything in particular, would you?"

As if on cue, everyone looked at Davis and Zyla with the exact same suspicious look.

Was Yolei joking? Yes. Did everyone know she was joking? Yes. So were they just playing along? Yes. Did Davis and Zyla do anything? No. But none of that stopped them from blushing like they did.

"Get real, you guys!" snapped Zyla.

"Yeah, quit playing around." snapped Davis.

Everyone laughed at their discomfort which only made the whole situation worse.

* * *

Not able to stand it anymore, Zyla made up an excuse to head to the bathroom and went away as fast as possible. Once she was safely inside the bathroom, she let out a sigh and decided to wash her face. While she did this, she inwardly fumed thinking about the others. That joke was so not funny! Honestly, they were in high school now! They shouldn't be acting so immature. And it was then that she started thinking about Digiworld and the digimon. Most particularly Lunamon. Her digimon. Whenever Zyla would complain or get upset, Lunamon would always be able to change things. Made her feel better. 

"Lunamon." the girl suddenly whispered. "I miss you."

* * *

_**Dripping. Water is dripping. Everywhere. It soaks into the sand making it moist. It's dark as night. The water. Not clear or blue or even green. Black. So is everything else. The plants are black. Or gray. The bubbles are too. Bubbles? So it's true then. I'm underwater. I'm submerged in an ocean. But how…how can I breathe?

* * *

**_Zyla's eyes fluttered open and she blinked wearily. Someone was holding her. But who? And why? And what was she doing on the ground? Slowly, her eyes refocused and she found that she lying in Matt's arms with Tai on the other side of her. 

"Tai? Matt?" She whispered. Followed by a surge of alarm as she also spotted the others. "Hey! What are you boys doing in the girls' restroom?"

There was a mixture of laughter and relief. "We're not in the girls' restroom." answered Matt.

"We're not?"

"We're outside it." responded Tai.

"We are?" Zyla questioned. "But how did I…?"

Giving a light groan, the girl sighed. Boy was this ever confusing!

"You were taking so long in the restroom Kari and Yuko went to see how you were doing." explained Tai. "Well, you wouldn't answer so they went in and found you passed out."

"You had us worried." added in Willis as he crouched next to her.

"Sorry." she said.

With his help, Zyla stood up only to be overcome with dizziness and ended up leaning into Willis and Matt. By this time, she's spotted Davis who was being held up by Tai and TK.

"Oh!" she cried out. "What happened to him?"

"The same thing with you." responded Ken. "He was sitting with us and the next thing we knew, he just collapsed."

Filled with concern, Zyla managed to make it over to Davis. "You okay?"

He smiled. "I've been better. What about you?"

"I'll live." She smiled too.

* * *

The group decided to head back home. Davis and Zyla were in no condition to be going anywhere. They could barely keep on their feet. Yes. It was best to go as soon as possible. They dropped off Davis first. 

"Feel better, Davis." Zyla told him.

"Thanks. You too, Zyla." He responded.

They stopped off at Zyla's house next.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Yuko with concern. "Your mom isn't back yet."

"Don't worry, you guys. I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a while."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive. Go on and enjoy yourselves."

Still concerned, the others left Zyla and headed off to continue their day out. Wearily, the girl trudged up to her room and dropped to her bed. Falling onto her back, she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Stick around for the next one when I get the chance! I'll see you laters! 


End file.
